Punishing Roy Mustang
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Edward can’t stand Roy, and for good reasons too. However, when an opportunity arises for Edward to get back at him, will he take it? Hell yeah. RoyEd


**AN: **New fic! n.n XD Sorry about the crappy title, but I couldn't think of anything better than it T.T This is based on the movie 'Overboard'. I really liked it, personally, so I decided to make it into a RoyEd fic x3. Not AU, however n.n

**Summary: **Edward can't stand Roy, and for good reasons too. However, when an opportunity arises for Edward to get back at him, will he take it? And what happens when he has to tell the truth?

**Rating: **M. I'll probably throw in a lemon, though I'm not sure yet.

**Pairing: **RoyxEd, I don't think there'll be any others. Well, maybe some hints or something… blah xD.

Enjoy!

**Punishing Roy Mustang**

By SmexLemur

**Chapter 1: What Goes Around, Comes Around **

He was a bastard.

An utter and complete bastard.

Edward sat opposite of him on the train, grumbling and looking out of the window, trying to ignore the smirking man. Honestly, why was he being sent on a mission with _him_? Well, it wasn't too bad, considering the fact that Alphonse was with him as well, but still! Life was so unfair…

"Now, now, Fullmetal, what's with that glare?" he asked, resting his chin on his hand, smirking lightly at the irritated look he got in return. "If you think something like that makes you taller, you are mistaken…" he drawled. Edward jumped up and pointed a finger at him, immediately getting the attention of everybody in the train.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WAS WASHED TOO MANY TIMES IN HOT WATER AND SHRUNK!"

"Nii-san…" Alphonse said in an attempt to calm his brother down. "Please, you're causing a scene. Sit down." He glanced around nervously, pulling Edward's arm.

"Indeed, Fullmetal. Why don't you get me some coffee?" Roy agreed, smirking lightly when he saw steam coming out of the blonde's ears.

"Damn it, I'm not your bloody secretary!" Edward hissed.

"No, but you are my subordinate. If I tell you to do something, you do it. So go get me my coffee," Roy drawled lazily, taking out some reports and a pen and doodling on it. "I have to finish this paperwork anyway," he continued, smirking lightly as he drew a chibified version of Edward getting scratched up by a cute little kitten. Edward fumed and stomped off, cursing the Colonel under his breath as he went on.

The stupid Fuhrer just _had_ to put them _both_ on the _same_ mission and Roy had been unbearable ever since then. Sure, he was unbearable _before_ too, but at least then Edward didn't have to deal with him so often. Of course, chimeras were dangerous, but that was no reason to have _Mustang_ accompany him. He could perfectly do this on his own, without the bastard's help.

"Here's your freakin' coffee," Edward said, shoving the mug into Roy's hands who raised an eyebrow lazily. He decided it was best not to say anything for now, since the small blonde was already rather pissed off. It didn't matter really, after all, he did have a couple of weeks to irritate him… A small smirk found its way on Roy's face as he took a sip from the steaming cup of coffee.

--

--

"Finally!" Edward exclaimed loudly, stretching his body as he stepped off the train. He sighed happily as he took in the wonderful smell of the countryside—fresh grass, rivers, trees… much better than the awful fumes that came from the cars and the city. He was pulled out of his happy mood as a heavy suitcase was pushed into his hands by the Colonel. "Hey!" Edward exclaimed. "I have my own suitcase, I don't need to carry _your_ luggage as well!" Roy quirked an eyebrow as he continued walking.

"Once again, Fullmetal, you're my subordinate, therefore you must listen to what I say. I'm surprised that you still do not understand this very small and simple fact—perhaps you're not a prodigy at all. Maybe you're just a short brat."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING YOU'RE SAYING BECAUSE HE'S TOO SHORT TO HEAR IT!" Edward yelled loudly, this time ignoring Alphonse' pleas to quiet down. How could he when this bastard was provoking him on purpose? It was aggravating and annoying, especially that stupid smirk of his. "And yes, I'm your subordinate, but not your servant!" He emphasized this point by throwing the suitcase on the ground and leaving it behind as he followed Roy.

"Equivalent exchange, Fullmetal," the Colonel said lazily. "You carry my suitcase and I might just give you another lead on the Philosopher's Stone you're searching." Edward froze on the spot and after a second turned around and grabbed the suitcase. Alphonse waited for him, on the contrary to Roy, who was already heading towards the village nearby and walked next to the fuming Edward.

"I can carry the bags for you, Nii-san," Alphonse offered softly. Edward shook his head, giving his little brother a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry, Aru, I don't have this auto-mail arm for nothing," he said, before making a face. "I just hate that stupid bastard. Hate, hate, hate," he muttered on, mentally plotting Roy's death.

--

--

Later that day, all three of them were in their room in the inn they were staying at. Edward hadn't gotten all the details of the mission yet, so Roy would explain it to them once they had arrived.

"Apparently, there are several chimeras on the loose," he said, getting out a map of the village and lying it on the floor. "They've attacked several villagers, here," he pointed at a spot on the map, "here and here," he pointed at two other places. "They didn't get too far into the village, it seems as if several of the men were able to scare them off, but the chimeras have become more bold and tried to attack all at once."

"You mean they work together?" Edward asked. Roy nodded.

"Indeed. There isn't really anything else that we know about the chimeras, they've attacked at night only and the villagers claim they don't know what they look like. I suggest we get some sleep now and patrol the village at night," Roy finished, getting a pen out of his pocket and marking two of the places where the chimeras had attacked. "You and Alphonse will patrol in this area and I will patrol the other. If you run into any trouble, contact me immediately. Do _not_ fight on your own, got it?" Alphonse nodded and Edward just looked away. _Che! Like I need him to watch out for me. _

"Now, let's get some rest," Roy said, rolling up the map. "Could you wake us up at midnight, Al?" Roy asked—the younger Elric nodded in response, before blinking.

"There's only one twin-sized bed, Colonel," he pointed out. The Colonel faked surprise and blinked.

"Ah, well, I suppose one of us must sleep on the floor. Edward, since you can't reach the bed, I suggest you take the floor and Alphonse and I take the bed."

"_WHAT!_" Edward exclaimed loudly, narrowing his eyes at Roy. Alphonse looked at the pair nervously, flailing his arms as he suggested he'd be the one who could lie on the floor since he didn't really _need_ sleep anyway. He needed to rest his mind, sure, but his metal body could take it.

He honestly didn't know why Roy was giving his brother such a hard time lately. Well, he had always been the one who annoyed Edward so much, but it seemed to be worse now. He couldn't say he wanted to punch some sense into the Colonel himself, but that would only cause more trouble… and Alphonse really didn't like trouble. He also didn't like seeing his older brother in pain, and he definitely was whenever the Colonel treated him like that. Sometimes the two of them could get along well, but most of the time… they just clashed. Well, Roy did it on purpose of course—Alphonse figured he just enjoyed Edward's reactions. But that still didn't give him an excuse to torture him so much.

"Thanks Aru," Edward muttered, heading over to the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers, not sparing Roy a glance. Alphonse sat down against a wall, intent on looking over his older brother as he slept and could've sworn he saw Roy… check Edward out when he was as good as nude.

If Alphonse was able to blink, he would've done that.

"Must be my imagination," he muttered softly to himself as everyone else in the room fell silent.

--

--

"Nii-san, I'm kind of scared," Alphonse muttered as they patrolled the streets. Edward was strolling casually along the sidewalk while Alphonse was shivering. "Do you think the Colonel is alright? He's by himself after all." Edward grumbled.

"I really don't care about that bastard," the blonde muttered in return. "I mean, he's always treating me like shit! Why would I care about his wellbeing? It's not like I _like_ him or anything, in fact, I hate the bastard!"

"He's not _that _bad," Alphonse argued. "He's always treating me kindly and he does watch our backs all the time _and_ he gives us information about the Philosopher's Stone." The older Elric scowled.

"Yeah, but only if I carry his suitcase!" Edward replied stubbornly. "And he does treat _you_ kindly, but not me! He's always mocking me with my height and crap like that. I hate him." Alphonse didn't have time to defend the Colonel further, since at that point they both saw flames coming from the area Roy was patrolling.

"Nii-san! That's—"

"Let's go Aru!" Edward interrupted him, immediately running towards the place where the flames came from. Alphonse followed, the loud clattering of his armour waking up the entire neighbourhood.

They were there in a matter of minutes and saw Roy battling a monstrous chimera by himself. The flames illuminated the being and Edward managed to get a good look at it—the beast had a lizard-like appearance and was about a head taller than Roy. It had the tail of a scorpion and it smelled as if it had goat intestates smeared all over it.

"Stand back!" Roy barked, dodging the chimera's tail in the process. He snapped his fingers and flame consumed the lizard-like creature. It screamed in pain, but continued attack him nonetheless. Edward gritted his teeth.

"What are you talking about, bastard!" the blonde yelled, clapping his hands and turning his auto-mail arm into his trademark blade. "You can't handle that thing on your own!" He lunged forward, head on attacking the monster.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?" Roy yelled in return, jumping in front of Edward when the chimera tried to hit him with his tail. Roy was knocked against a weak building, and was knocked unconscious by a couple of bricks that came down.

"Mustang!" the older Elric yelled frantically, though he didn't have time to see if Roy was okay or not, since the chimera wasn't keen on waiting. Edward glared at him, his golden eyes narrowing as he jumped at the beast again, this time paying extra attention to the tail. Years of training with Alphonse had helped him greatly with hand-to-hand combat, so he was able to dodge the swipes of the tail perfectly. As he was close enough to the giant lizard, he stabbed it right on the place he thought his heart was and left it there, until the chimera was done yelling in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

He pulled his auto-mail arm out, before heading towards Roy and Alphonse, who had dug him out of the pile of rubble.

"Is he alright?" Edward asked his little brother. The younger blonde shrug his shoulders.

"He's just unconscious and he doesn't seem to have any serious wounds, except for the one on his head. I think he'll be alright, Nii-san," Alphonse replied. Roy groaned as they dragged him out of the rubble and onto the street, regaining consciousness a bit.

"Where am I?" he muttered, as he slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight.

"Colonel? Are you alright?" Alphonse asked immediately, helping him up.

"Colonel? What the hell are you talking about?" the raven-haired man asked, quirking an eyebrow. "And what in God's name am I doing on this dirty street? And what is that _smell_?" Edward blinked.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked him. "What's your name?" Roy seemed to think it over for a moment, scrunching his nose.

"I don't know," he admitted finally.

--

--

**AN: **Well, that's the first chapter! Hope you liked it x3.


End file.
